


Зарождение традиций

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Происки врагов и ссоры союзников, опасения одних и подозрения других... Не об этом всём у Хокаге голова болит.





	Зарождение традиций

Расстроенное лицо обычно беззаботного Хаширамы недвусмысленно намекало, что у них неприятности. Уже расположившийся на своём привычном месте около окна Мадара небрежно крутил в пальцах кинжал. Остро отточенная сталь кровожадно поблёскивала в лучах утреннего солнца.  
Кресла старейшин пустовали, и это тоже было дурным знаком: если Хокаге позвал на совет только своего брата и военачальника деревни, дела точно плохи.  
— Что случилось? — Тобирама быстро прошёл в кабинет и опустился в ближайшее кресло. — Нам кто-то объявил войну?  
— Если бы, — с мрачным сожалением хмыкнул Мадара.  
Тобирама запоздало понял, что ляпнул глупость. Будь проблема военного характера, Учихи бы уже решали её сами, а задачей совета было вовремя остановить вошедший во вкус клан. Но… что такого серьёзного тогда могло произойти?  
— Вражеские шпионы похитили информацию о наших разведотрядах? Сарутоби и Шимура всё-таки перессорились и грозятся выйти из состава деревни? В Коноху явился на поселение ещё десяток кланов? Амэгакуре собирается ввести пошлину за проход по её территории?!  
— Хуже, — коротко выдохнул Хаширама и вновь погрузился в безмолвное отчаяние.  
Тобирама побоялся строить предположения дальше.  
— У Конохи требуют выплатить долги, — Мадара выудил из груды свитков, как всегда, в живописном беспорядке разбросанных по столу Хокаге, несколько штук.  
— Двадцать мешков риса, пятьдесят корзин редиса, рыба, имбирь, мисо, сакэ… — бормотал Тобирама, перебирая свитки. — Когда мы умудрились столько набрать?  
— Прибавь сюда бочку спирта для твоей лаборатории, — Мадара положил перед ним ещё один.  
— Угу. И десять кувшинов сладкой бобовой пасты для клана Учиха.  
— Не важно. Главное то, что у деревни просто нет средств на оплату всего этого.  
— А если набрать дополнительных миссий?  
Мадара снисходительно фыркнул.  
— А ты посчитай.  
Тобирама пододвинул к себе чернильницу, перевернул первый попавшийся под руку свиток и углубился в вычисления.  
Получалось, что для оплаты долга Конохе нужно за текущую неделю выполнить пять миссий ранга S, четыре миссии ранга A, одиннадцать миссий ранга B и кучу более мелких. И это даже было бы возможно — если бы кто-то поручил деревне такое количество высокооплачиваемых заданий за такой короткий срок. К сожалению, об этом оставалось лишь мечтать. Поскольку услуги шиноби стоили весьма дорого, жители страны старались прибегать к ним только при крайней необходимости. В итоге Хокаге приходилось постепенно повышать расценки, однако чем выше становились цены на миссии — тем выше поднимались и цены на рис.  
— Можно написать им, что мы обязательно расплатимся. Как-нибудь попозже, в следующем году, — робко предложил очнувшийся от печальных размышлений Хаширама.  
Из уважения к брату Тобирама сдержал презрительный смешок.  
— Можно, — пожал плечами Мадара. — Думаю, они даже не станут возражать. Просто откажутся торговать с нами в дальнейшем и всех своих знакомых предупредят, что Коноха не платит по счетам. И будем мы сидеть голодными, пока не вернём долги. Крестьяне очень не любят работать бесплатно.  
Тобирама ещё раз мысленно усмехнулся, подумав, что бесплатно не любит работать никто. За исключением разве что Учих, которые искренне не считают войну работой.  
— К тому же мы шиноби, а не грабители с большой дороги, — добавил Мадара. — Не оставаться в долгу для нас — вопрос чести.  
Все трое помолчали, осознавая давящее на них бремя ответственности. Шиноби, у которого есть долг, и шиноби, погрязший в долгах, — далеко не одно и то же.  
— Многие из них сообщают, что согласны на оплату натурой, — наконец сказал Хаширама. Он тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к Мадаре. — Слушай, может, сходишь, а?  
Тобираме эта идея не нравилась, но он тоже не видел другого выхода.  
Под умоляющими взглядами обоих Сенджу Мадара заёрзал, поковырял кинжалом столешницу и недовольно пробурчал:  
— Опять?  
— В последний раз! — клятвенно пообещал Хаширама.  
Тобирама, как более трезво смотрящий в будущее человек, ничего обещать не стал, зато нашёл компромиссное предложение:  
— А мы пока других поставщиков поищем. Страна Огня большая, и торговать с Конохой считается почётно. Пока, по крайней мере.  
Почему-то большинство крестьян были уверены, что шиноби сказочно богаты, поэтому смело отпускали им продукты и вещи в долг, уверенные в будущей прибыли. Если же денег не будет, всегда можно потребовать отработать товар, а сильные, не знающие усталости разнорабочие со сверхспособностями в хозяйстве никогда не лишние.  
— Ну хорошо, — неохотно согласился Мадара. — Но больше на меня не рассчитывайте!  
— Конечно-конечно, — сияя самой искренней улыбкой, закивал Хаширама. — Ты иди, собирайся. 

***  
К своим обязанностям любой Учиха всегда относился с максимальной серьёзностью. Поэтому к кредиторам Мадара явился в полной готовности — то есть с активированным шаринганом и в броне из Сусаноо. Из-за брони голос звучал несколько искажённо, так что вопрос — кому тут шиноби задолжали и сколько именно — Мадара задавал медленно и предельно отчётливо.  
Собравшиеся на площади крестьяне как-то лихорадочно переглянулись между собой и нервно замотали головами.  
— Никому, — отчего-то сдавленно озвучил общее мнение местный староста. — Напротив, господин, мы… мы… э-э-э… счастливы, что вы принимаете наши скромные… э-э-э… и да, примите от нас ещё вот… за продуктивное сотрудничество!  
Мадара чуть пожал плечами, перехватив поудобнее гунбай, — он всё ещё не мог понять мотивы этих крестьян. Хотя ситуация в общих чертах повторялась уже в девятый раз.


End file.
